One Night Stand Or Is It?
by MinxyCat
Summary: Uraraka Ochako and Bakugou Katsuki decide to have a one night stand together in his car on some hidden dead-end street. DETAILED LEMON. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

It was summer break. They were both in Bakugou's car driving to god knows where. The silence filling the air only increased the tension. He had just picked her up down three houses down from her house. She had thrown her duffel bag in the back seat and he raised a questioning eyebrow but decided to ask her about it later. They were on their way to some spot Bakugou had found so they could have sex.

This was just supposed to be a one night stand so they could both relieve their built up sexual frustration. Sure they were both virgins, but they both laid down lines that the other is forbidden to cross. After all, this was built on mutual respect. He offered to use a condom, but she said there was really no need since she was on birth control. They knew the consequences if they were ever caught or even spoke of their dirty little secret. They could see it, the whole class losing their shit on what Uraraka Ochako and Bakugou Katsuki agreed to do together.

They weren't dating, not officially anyway. But they both knew with unspoken words that they belonged to one another. Hell, Midoriya would cry his eyes out if he knew Uraraka was madly in love with his childhood friend, Bakugou. Sure, he didn't particularly like Deku, but he sure as Hell wasn't going to put Uraraka in an odd position to break Deku's heart.

"Is this okay?" Bakugou broke the silence as the car came to a rolling stop at the entrance to a small dead-end road surrounded by trees and bushes.

"It's great!" Ochako said trying to play it cool and brush all nervousness aside.

"Uraraka, if you don't want to do this, please just tell me," sighed Bakugou, taking his hands off the steering wheel and looking to his right to see her face, showing her that he saw right through her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was also nervous.

"I want to do this Bakugou-kun. I really do, but I won't force you if you don't want to…" she trailed off, his concern and lack of swear words slightly shocking her.

"Of course I fucking want to," he grumbled out, bringing his hands back to the steering wheel and continuing into the dead-end dirt road.

The car had once again rolled to a stop on a dirt patch between two large bushes. Bakugou shut the car off and threw the keys attached to his Ground Zero lanyard onto the dashboard as silence filled the air. Uraraka had locked the doors which caused him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't want us to be that dumb pair that gets murdered because we were too busy trying to fuck," She said which caused Bakugou to let out a laugh before he could contain it. His laugh was like honey to her ears and sent a small shiver down her spine.

"Hearing you swear and shit is so fucking weird," he chuckled again. He had no idea what to do now. But he was glad he was doing this with Uraraka. She made him feel comfortable enough to let down his guard around her, as much as he hated to admit it. "Soooo…" he coughed nervously.

"I'm just gonna…." Ochako giggled nervously as she reclined the passenger seat enough for her to lay back and face the sunroof. Sitting up once again she shrugged off her jacket and faced Bakugou. "Is this okay?..."

"Yeah…" he breathed as he shrugged off his own Jacket. Taking in a deep breath Bakugou slowly lifted his shirt over his head, placing it gently on the dash over his keys. Directing his gaze to her eyes he gasped, "Fuck…" he lunged at her, lips locking together.

Attacking her lips with his with slight aggression, she hadn't even bothered to doge as his hands took their place on either side of her face. Ochako's hands were too busy roaming over his exposed chest for her to care. Bakugou licked her bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter while letting his hands roam to her waist. The moment she gasped, his tongue entered a battle with hers. Ochako's senses were in overdrive. His touches were enough to make her head spin and she found herself pulling him closer.

"Ba-Bakugou…" Ochako gasped as he made his way over the center council and above her.

"Say my name…" pulling their lips apart leaving them both breathing heavily, a light blush also present on his face.

"Ka-Katsuki…" stuttering out his name with a blush spreading on her own face as well.

"God, Ochako…." He rasped out in a low voice his mouth attacking her neck while his hands inched their way under her shirt, lifting it ever so slightly little by little as their tongues danced with one another.

Ochako was driving him insane. He felt himself get hard the moment she said his name in that cute stupid stutter. And now he knew she knew because of how desperately she ground her body into his to feel him through the edges of her skirt. Forcing her shirt over her head, tossing it into the driver seat she unconsciously covered her bra with her crossed arms.

"Move your fucking hands Ochako, you're fucking beautiful," Bakugou growled out as he pinned her hands above her head. He continued his assault on her newly exposed cleavage. Biting, licking, sucking…. Being sure to leave marks that she could cover up later. Marks that only their eyes could see. "God, you're so fucking perfect…" he breathed, resuming his assault.

"Ka-Katsuki…. Please…" she begged, spreading her legs wider and grinding her core into him.

Bakugou bit back a moan losing every bit of self-control he had after feeling her grind against his hard member. Growling, he hoisted her up keeping his left arm hooked around her lower back while his right hand went to undo her bra. After fiddling with it for a few minutes, unsure of how they made this look so easy in porn, Bakugou decided against his better judgment to rip the fabric off of her leaving her chest exposed.

"Katsuki!" she yelled anger tinting her voice.

"I'll buy you more later," he snapped, attacking her soft mounds.

Ochako's mewls at the newly found attention let Bakugou know he was off the hook for ripping her bra, for now at least. Every noise she made encouraged him even more.

"R-Rougher…" Ochako pleaded shyly.

"You're driving me crazy, Ochako…" it was the first time he'd ever said her given name and by the deepening blush on her face, as she moaned, he guessed she didn't mind. Deciding enough was enough, Bakugou hiked up her skirt and tore her panties off. Before she could express her dissatisfaction he cut her off, "I'll buy you all the pairs you want, I fucking promise,"

Latching his mouth onto her right breast he heard her gasp. His left hand coming up to massage her left mound while his right hand made its way to her slick folds. Carefully sliding his fingers up and down her entrance; smirking a bit at how smooth and wet she was. Bakugou recalled the memory of the night before when they had their usual facetime calls when she had asked him if wanted her to shave. Telling her he didn't particularly care, he asked her the same. Bakugou saw her shyly shrug her shoulders with a blush present on her face saying she didn't really care either. Yet he had decided to shave and praised himself silently for doing so. Stopping his right hand's ministrations much to her dissatisfactory sigh, he brought his hand to his mouth catching her gaze in the process. She had gone beet red at the sight of what he was doing in front of her. Gasping as she watched Bakugou bring his right hand to his mouth to taste her. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen and it made the pool of heat already bubbling in her stomach intensify tenfold.

"You taste sweet…" Bakugou said holding eye contact with her as he licked his fingers clean. Coating them in his own saliva after licking her juices off of him, he saw the look of confusion in her eyes. "I read this helps make it easier…" blushing and averting his gaze down between her legs that were spread on either side of him.

Moving his right hand back between her folds his middle finger slid into her with ease, earning him a gasp. After a few testing strokes, he decided to add in his ring finger. Bakugou prayed he was doing this right, he watched porn non-stop for the past week and practically studied on what they did. He didn't want to seem like a clueless virgin to Uraraka even though they both knew it was their first times. Each of her moans got slightly louder than the last. Her hands caught him by surprise when he felt them fumble with his belt.

"A-Are you-ah!-sure this is-Katsuki!-your first ti-oh~ time?" Ochako gasped in between moans. "Y-you're wa-right there~! Way too good a-at this," Ochako finished as she threw her head back, eyes fluttering shut.

"I didn't want to look like an idiot…. So I may have done some research," he grunted, continuing his ministrations with his right hand whilst taking turns massaging each mound with his left.

"W-Well so did I-I," Ochako stated while touching her padded fingers to his abs, activating her quirk.

"Oi!" Bakugou yelled as he stopped his assault, bringing his left hand to grab her wrist when he had started to float. "Ocha-"

Bakugou hadn't even finished saying her name when his back hit the roof. Loosening his grip from her wrist she made quick work with his belt and pants. Letting his member spring free she could feel his uneasiness and self-consciousness. His expression readable, unsure if his member was small or not. To say he was above average was an understatement. He was almost as big as the guys in the videos she watched. Just short of eight inches, her small hands looked like they could barely wrap around his dick. Moving her gaze from his member to his face that was now burning red, she knew he wanted to be let down, so that's exactly what she did. Taking his wrist in her hand, she pulled him to the passenger seat while moving aside so she could straddle his lap, causing them to switch places. Touching her fingers together she released her quirk with her now on top of him.

"Holy shit, Ochako…" he breathed, shocked she was taking charge.

"My turn…" Ochako said hopping into the driver seat, her exposed chest over the center console her lips barely grazing his member. "You weren't the only one who did some research…" she trailed off shyly.

Taking a deep breath, she licked her way from his base, up his shaft, and to the tip. Just like what she had seen them do in the videos. Slowly taking as much of his member into her mouth while her right hand wrapped around what couldn't fit she slowly began to bob her head up and down. Ochako wasn't sure if she was doing this right, but by the shaky inhales and grunts Bakugou was making, she guessed she was. Feeling Bakugou's fingers running through hair and holding as many loose strands back, she decided to pick up her pace. His breathing getting ragged, he tugged slightly at her hair, forcing her off.

"If you keep that up, you better be prepared to fucking swallow," the explosion quirk user said on a shaky breath.

"I'm prepared," Ochako said as she tried to claim his member back into her mouth only to be stopped once again by that same tug.

"I'm going to fuck you now…" He said as he tugged her body into the passenger seat, setting her below him once again. He shimmied his pants off his ankles leaving him as exposed as she was. Annoyed her skirt was in the way, he yanked it off and a rip could be heard.

"Bakugou Katsuki! Stop ripping my clothes!" she whined as he gripped under her right thigh with his left hand while the right held his member outside of her entrance.

"I'll fucking buy you everything you've ever wanted, just tell me when you're ready," he was losing his control fast and he needed to know now if she still wanted to go through with this.

"I-I want this now, Katsuki…" barely above a whisper, she dropped her hands on either side of her body preparing for him to enter her.

"You need to relax, Ochako.." he said in the most soothing voice she ever heard him spoke.

Bakugou guided his member to her slit slowly and carefully as if she were made of glass. Feeling his tip rub against her entrance she let out a shaky breath in order to calm her nerves and relax. Starting to push in slowly, Ochako bit her lip. Bakugou removed his left hand from under her thigh and place his elbows on either side of her head as he slid in inch by inch. Her body went rigid at the intrusion and pain had begun. Bringing her hands up to his back, she scratched at him in an attempt to ease the pain. Hot tears rolled down her face as he leaned down into her. Kissing her left cheek in an attempt to soothe her, he held still. Not making a single movement even if it felt amazing on his end to be in her tight walls. Taking in a shaky breath and biting into her shoulder in an attempt to keep himself from moaning he felt her walls twitch the moment his teeth made contact with her skin. Against his wishes, he let out a long moan through his teeth into her shoulder.

It had felt like forever, waiting for her to adjust. Keeping perfectly still as her walls twitched and her nails clawed at his back. His bite had left the biggest mark of all on her body and she had finally let out an even breath after minutes of shaky ones.

"C-Can I move?" Bakugou whispered into her ear, kissing her temple to show her it was no rush.

"Y-Yeah," Uraraka whispered back, bringing her hands up to her face to wipe away stray tears then immediately placing them back onto his back.

Pulling out of her until his tip he groaned at the sensation. Her nails dug into his back once again after she let out a throaty moan. Pushing himself back in, she pulled him down and locked their lips together as he repeated the process. Picking up his speed after each thrust her moans got louder as his thrusts also got harder.

"Ka-Katsuki p-please!" she moaned while throwing her head back into the reclined passenger seat.

"Cum on my fucking dick, Ochako," he grunted out after seeing it in porn so often deciding to try it.

"Y-Yes…" gripping his shoulders and latching her mouth onto his trap, she let out a strangled moan into his neck while leaving her mark.

The tightening of her walls was too much for Katsuki to bear. Following her suit, he came inside of her. His seed spilling out, wave after wave into her tight pussy. Moaning, they both stayed still for a few minutes, settling down from their highs. Unlatching her arms and mouth from him she stretched them above her head. Lifting himself off of her he looked around for something that could clean the mess.

"Use my skirt since you already destroyed it along with my underwear and bra," she pouted but a giggle soon arriving from her chest as well.

"I'll buy you all the clothes you want, Ochako," he smirked as he picked up the fabric that had been her skirt.

Pulling out of her he wiped his member off of excess fluids with one end while the other he placed on the seat under Ochako with some of his cum leaking out of her. Sex was messy he thought as he looked at the dried blood on his member no doubt from popping her cherry. Bakugou hopped back over into the driver seat taking his pants with him beginning to put them back on. Turning the car on and cranking the A/C on blast so they could cool down a bit Bakugou ran a hand through his hair wiping his sweat onto his pants. Closing her legs Uraraka sat up, careful to keep her skirt under her to avoid making a mess in Bakugou's car.

"Ahhh…. You by chance don't have an extra shirt right?" Uraraka smiled nervously.

"You can use the one on the dash," Bakugou empathized sheepishly knowing she had only a fourth left of her outfit thanks to him.

"Eh? What about you?" she touching her padded fingers together in front of her chest in an attempt to cover herself despite what they had just done.

"I'll be fine… Can I ask you something?" he questioned, looking over at her and throwing his shirt at her.

"Shoot," she smiled, tugging his shirt over her head not missing him eyeing her chest once again.

"Why do you have a duffel bag?"

"Heheheh… My parents think I'm at a sleepover. I was really just going to climb back in through my window after and come up with some excuse later," waving him off she tugged her shirt out from under him. Folding it nicely she set it onto her lap.

"You can just crash at my place tonight…" trailing off and averting his gaze to the steering wheel. "My parents don't bother me and they're usually out of the house when I wake up."

"I'll be okay. You must be sick of me," she laughed off but he wasn't having it.

"I couldn't possibly ever be sick of you, Ochako," he smirked, meeting her eyes once again. "I insist. You can take a shower in my bathroom when we get there too." it was the softest he had ever spoken to her and she found her heart beginning to race.

"Are you sure though, Katsuki? Your parents won't bust us or anything?" she questioned again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wake up at nine and they're usually not back until four," he finished, taking the car out of park and pulling out of their little secret spot and on their way to his house.

"Okay… thank you, Katsuki,"

"No problem, Ochako,"

 **Hey, so I've decided to possibly make a couple more chapters on to this but I'm not 100 percent sure yet. I got bored and decided to type this semi-based on real life but TMI. Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed. Let me know if I should post a few more chapters based on what happens at his house or not.  
Thanks :)**

 **-MinxyCat**


	2. PSA

Hey everyone!

I'm currently working on the new chapter for this story now, sorry for the delay! about a month ago, I had been traveling the East Coast (I am from the West Coast) and had just gotten back a week and a half ago! I had fun on my travels, but the day I had gotten back had also been the day my now ex, had decided to call everything off after a bunch of stuff we were going through. I'm using a bit of my pain to write out my feelings into a NEW SEPARATE STORY as an outlet, which will be angst WITH NO HAPPY ENDING, spoiler alert. Anyway, sorry for the delay! the new chapter will be up soon along with a new story, Put Her First.

Put Her First will be KamiJirou centric and I don't really expect it to be a hit or anything, just know it'll be a vent fic. Also, I appreciate all the tips and helpful critiques some of you have sent me! I really appreciate you all trying to help me improve my typing skills!

Thank you for understanding,

MinxyCat


End file.
